Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Retributionist
Bozzetto Retributionist Face off against the Dullahan [[Bozzetto Retributionist]] and its ally, the Bozzetto Charger. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Retributionist]]''' - Dark Knight *'''[[Bozzetto Charger]]''' - Monoceros (Alicorn variant) The fight ends when all foes are defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines the enemies faced and Easy~Very Difficult: Retributionist + Charger Very Easy: Retributionist Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' Retributionist: *Immune to gravity and dark elemental magic. Finale works to dispel buffs. *All spells cast are area of effect *Mewing Lullaby only takes 10% of its current TP[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51945/feb-2018-ambuscade-vol-1/6/#3324849 FFXIAH Forum] Charger: *Permanent Enlight effect *Double Attack at a very high rate *100% Critical hit rate *Absorbs damage taken while reading a TP move. '''Abilities Used''' Retributionist:[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51945/feb-2018-ambuscade-vol-1/5/#3324772 FFXIAH Forum] *[[Blood Weapon]] at set health percentages. *[[Infernal Bulwark]]: Applies the following buffs - Haste, Stoneskin, Attack Bonus, Defense Bonus, Magic Attack Bonus, Magic Defense Bonus. *[[Noahionto]]: Powerful AOE damage, possibly proportional to damage taken[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/32560.html JP Wiki]. Appears to trigger a strong Intimidation effect to players in front of it. *[[Villanous Rebuke]]: Powerful AOE physical damage + Stun + Knockback *'''[[Charge-Up]]:''' Boss enters a unique phase that triggers one of three log messages to appear, signalling the 'mode' the boss is currently in and the next TP move it will use. **'Charging up' message - boss gains a spikes effect that drains TP and gains access to [[Atramentous Libations]]. **'Miasma' message - boss gains a spikes effect that drains TP and gains access to [[Eisenschneider]] (30' KO). Can be pushed out of this mode by dealing enough damage. **'Boiling over' message - Boss emits a [[Regain]] sphere that affects players. Gains access to [[Nether Castigation]], 20' AOE damage proportional to damage received following this log message. Critical damage can be absorbed by Earthen Armor/Scherzo/Migawari effects.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51945/feb-2018-ambuscade-vol-1/16/#3326806 FFXIAH Fourm] **This phase of the fight ends when either Nether Castigation or Eisenschneider has been used. Charger: *[[Scintillant Lance]]: High front AOE damage. Seems to do drastically increased damage, the mechanics of which are not well understood. *[[Rampant Stance]]: AOE Stun + Physical damage *[[Damsel Memento]]: Restores 5% of max HP *[[Grace of Hera]]: Removes all debuffs, grants a potent Regen effect. While readying, absorbs damage. Favors this move over others if it has been sufficiently debuffed.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51945/feb-2018-ambuscade-vol-1/10/#3325123 FFXIAH Forum] '''Spells Cast''' Retributionist (All spells affect a large radius AOE): *[[Endark II]], [[Aspir II]], [[Bio III]], [[Stun]], Absorb-spells, [[Dread Spikes]] Other Notes *Scintillant Lance can randomly spike for 7~8k damage, but does not appear to be tied to the Retributionist's current HP. Keep your tank's defenses up and mind your positioning at all times.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51945/feb-2018-ambuscade-vol-1/12/#3325316 FFXIAH Forum] *The Dullahan is not particularly resistant to any debuffs that aren't darkness based. *Low damage elemental nukes or weak physical auto attacks should provide adequate TP gain to push the Retributionist to use Nether Castigation without drastically increasing its damage. *[[Eisenschneider]]'s KO can be avoided by reacting with /heal. Causes the move to deal damage instead.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51945/feb-2018-ambuscade-vol-1/16/#3326863 FFXIAH Form] Where to get your Primer Get ready for a walk[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53634/may-2019-version-update/3/#3430791 FFXIAH Forum] *[[Ra'Kaznar Inner Court]]. Take the Home Point Warp. Walk to the teleport at , Dullahan Axegrinders at *[[Cirdas Caverns]] - Take the Home Point Warp. Walk to the teleport at , Imposing Dullahans at *[[Sih Gates]] - Take the Bivouac #1 warp to [[Ceizak Battlegrounds]], then go south to . On the southern path there should be a warp to Sih Gates. Unrelenting Dullahans at *[[Moh Gates]] - Take the Bivouac #5 warp to [[Morimar Basalt Fields]], then head for the warp point at . Somatophylax Dullahans at References